


under a tree

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [68]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Burping, Drabble, F/M, Moonberry juice, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, You can’t convince me that they’d never have a burping contest, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As they had stayed to relax, Rayla offers Callum some moonberry juice.





	under a tree

“Hey Callum, you want some moonberry juice?” Rayla asked the boy as she sat under a tree, the elf carefully sharpening her blades incase of need. Callum was drawing in his sketchbook. She was tired, being awake in pure daylight and all, but as she looked at the boy, he seemed a bit thirsty, so of course she asked him if he wanted some moonberry juice.

He gave her a smile and nodded, reaching for the flask.

“Sure, I love moonberry juice. Thanks Rayla.”

“No problem Callum. Here you go.”

She handed him the flask, the human quickly unscrewed the cork, put the flask to his lips, and let the his tongue taste sweet tasting red liquid. Oh how he loved moonberry juice, ever since Rayla had shown him it, he had been hooked.

He gulped down half the flask, and politely gave it back to Rayla.

“Thanks, I was thirstier than I thought. I … *burp*!”

Without having time to think, he let out a loud burp from drinking to fast. He blinked a few times, Rayla started at him, and then burst out into laughter.

“Sorry.” he said, cheeks turning red, but Rayla just smiled.

“That was hilarious Callum. But that burp was so lame, I can do way better, just watch this.”

Rayla quickly gulped down the rest of the moonberry juice, ready to burp. The battle was on.


End file.
